Burned
by Thecaveman97
Summary: Levy keeps on trying to get the dense couple together, but what happens when something tries to tear them apart- for good?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction, so I hope it comes out okay. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: no matter how many times I wish upon a falling star, fairy tail and its characters belong to hero mashima and not me. **

Lucy was walking towards Fairy Tail with a spring in her step. Levy walked behind her, occasionally blushing furiously. Levy had told her best friend of the night shed had with Gajeel 2 nights before after she told her friend they wwere now officially dating. Levy had been teased all morning and they were finally heading to the guild after lunch.

"Hey Lu-Chan." Levy said with an evil grin plastering her face, "How's Natsu and your relationship coming along?" Instead of the shocked reaction Levy was expecting, all she got was a sigh and a hung head.

Lucy turned around," look, I guess cause you told me the truth I will too. I really like the dense idiot. Even though he has a habit of breaking into my house or making fun of my weight he still cares for all his nakama and has a goofy smile that always makes my heart flutter."

Lucy took a deep breath then continued, "He is always protecting me and worry about me. Then he has the most sculpted..." "woah woah woah. I do not need to hear about your fantasies Lu-Chan." Levy interjected.

Lucy sighed again, "I just wish Natsu would look at me as a woman and not just nakama.

"But Lu-Chan he does like you!" Levy exclaimed.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Lucy retorted, walking on her way towards Fairy Tail.

"Oh I'll make sure he does, I've got my Dragon Slayer Lu-Chan now its time to get yours." Levy whispered under her breath before following Lucy towards The guild-and levy's trap.

**At the guild, 15 min earlier.**

Natsu had just walked in and happy had immediately flown over to try and get Charle to accept his fish again. Natsu had to give it to the flying blue furball- he was persistent. If only Natsu had that kind of resolve, then he might have tried to ask Lucy out.

_"Man, just grow some balls and ask Lucy out." _A Gray voice said in his head, then he realized Gray was actually in front of him saying something.

"What'd you say creamsicle?" Natsu shouted in Gray's face.

Gray huffed. "I said just grow some balls and ask Lucy out flamebrain. We all know you're head over heels for her."

Natsu just dropped his head to the table he was sitting at. "I know but..." Natsu sniffed the air and smelled strawberry shampoo and vanilla-Lucy. "Luuuuuucccccceeee" Natsu yelled as he launched himself at the blond.

**So, how was that? Don't worry, I'll try to make the chapters better and longer the longer I write this. Constructive criticism happily accepted, flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Burned Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter 2. Would you believe me if I told you I wrote chapter 1 in the middle of my English Class? Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but am allowed to ship NaLu all I want. **

**So here it is**

The second Lucy walked into Fairy Tail, she was tackled by a pink haired person screaming, "luuuuuccccceee!"

Lucy immediately thought, "this is a great time to tell him how I feel", but Natsu had to interrupt.

"Luce, I have something to tell you" Natsu exclaimed.

"What is..." Lucy was yanked away by Mirajane.

"But..." Natsu hung his head and

walked away feeling dejected.

Luce quickly whipped around. "Miraaaa! I was listening to Natsu."

"Too bad"Mira quipped. "All the girls are having a girls night out. You are coming with me to Erzas place." Mira said with her demon voice.

"Okay" Lucy squeaked and followed Mira out the door, only pausing to look over at Natsu, but he was nowhere to be seen.

**Natsu**

Natsu had walked over to happy, only stopping to say "it's pointless" to Gray before he walked over, with a fake smile, to the table Happy was sitting at.

"Hey buddy wanna go fishing? I heard there was a really rare, good tasting fish in our pond."

Happys face immediately brightened ( He had gotten rejected again) and with his trademark "Aye!" Flew out the back door towards the pond.

Natsu quickly followed, only pausing to look over at the blonde of his dreams.

"Luce, I just hope you actually feel the same way I do" Natsu said quietly, wanting nobody to hear him, but a certain blunette bookworm caught it.

**At Erza's, about 8 pm**

Lucy had just arrived at the girls night out and had quickly been shoved into a kimono and was sitting down ready to play truth or dare.

Cana guzzled another beer and spoke up, "since y'all are too chicken to start, I guess I will. Erza, truth or dare?"

Erza spoke without hesitation "dare"

Cana's drunk smile turned evil. " I dare you to send Jellal a lacrima picture of your boobs."

Ezra turned redder than her hair, then she walked over to her communication lacrima and walked into the bathroom with it.

2 minutes later, the girls were all giggling as a red faced redhead came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, levy truth or dare?"

"Truth" the blunette said timidly

"Ok, what is your biggest secret"the redhead said evily, knowing this was revenge for her flashing episode, but less vulgar.

Levy sighed, "ok I am constantly hearing Natsu talking about how much he loves Lucy and he made me promise not to tell her."

All the girls gasped, "when was the last time?" Erza said as Mira fainted, mumbling about pinkish blonde babies.í

"Today" Levy answered

Lucy sat there in silence this entire time but finally spoke up. "What did he exactly say?" Lucy rasped.

"'Luce, I just hope you actually feel the same way I do' is word for word, and I've heard him say that he likes you as more than a friend before" levy reassured her friend

Lucy stood. "If you'll excuse me from the girls night out, I have a hopefully boyfriend to go to talk to."

With that, every girl in the room except wendy fainted, joining Mira in mumbling about strawberry blonde babies, aand with that Lucy excused herself and left.

**30 minutes later**

Lucy made her way over to Natsu's house with the only thought in her head was to tell Natsu she loved him. She finally reached his house, and knocked.

"Lucy, don't come in! Get away from here!" Yelled a pained Natsu voice.

"Natsu are you hurt?" Lucy asked, walking into Natsu's living room. The next thing she knew she was attacked by a large black figure and everything went black.

**Muahahahah, I'm so mean. What will happen to Lucy? And what is wrong with Natsu? Find out next week on the new episode of burned. **

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
